Worse than C7
by Anna Yolei
Summary: Janeway is upset about Chakotay and Seven hooking up, and thnks it's the worst thing ever. But Q will help her see otherwise!! PG for Kim/Paris referrence


**                                                            Worse than C/7**

                                                            By Anna Yolei 

_Before you flame me for the content in here, I am not a C/7er. Never have, and probably never will. However, there is _SOOOOO _much pro-C/7 evidence in season four alone that I can accept it. That's why I wrote this story to show people that it could be worse. _

_And now the legal stuff: Since C/7 is canon, I don't own _Star Trek, Voyager,_ or any of their characters. Also there is some slash in this story, so if you're not into that stuff then don't read on. Enjoy!!_

(Setting: Around the time of "Endgame". For the sake of this story, that episode didn't happen. And I wish it really didn't.)

Captain Janeway was mad. That damn Seven of Nine took her man from her!! She guessed Chakotay was being a horny man and was willing to f*ck anything!! 

"I'll just have to get rid of Seven somehow!" Janeway thought to herself, while sipping her coffee. Just as she was starting to think of ideas to kill Seven, Q appeared, and Janeway pulled out her phaser.

"Well glad to see you too!" Q piped.

"Get outta my room!"

"Whoa! All I wanna do is help you!"

Janeway put the phaser down. "With what?"

"To accept C/7!!"

"Q, you are smoking more weed than usual, aren't you?"

Q orbed over to the Captain. "Aw, come on, Kathy!"

"And what, may I ask, will help me get Chakotay?"

"This!" Q grabbed Janeway and kissed her. Although Q was an omnipotent being, he wasn't good at everything-especially romance. Janeway kicked him in the balls and Q let her go as he fell to the floor holding his crouch. "Geez!!!"

"Now, do you have an idea that's _good_?" Janeway asked.

Q pulled himself of the floor. "What if I actually showed you what's worse that C/7?"

"And what on God's green earth can possibly be worse than that?!"

"I'll show you!" And the two of them orb off.

******

The next thing she knew, Janeway was in at a party, it seemed in the Grand Hall at Starfleet HQ. She recognized some of the people there from Voyager, only older.

"What's this?" she asked Q.

"This is after Voyager returned home," he explained. "You were promoted to the admiral position that I think Picard should've been given...I mean, come on! He's been though a lot-"

"So _anyway..._" 

" Oh-Yeah, well, the crew decided to throw you a party."

Janeway walked around a little bit. She saw Tom Paris and Harry Kim hanging around one another, and walks up to them....

" So, you wanna come to my room," Kim asked Paris.

"Oh, yeah! A little dinner always gets me horny!" And the two of them kiss. 

Janeway, being so disgusted, turned her head away only to meet Q's eyes. "What the hell?"

He smirked. " Well, you did want to know what's worst than C/7-"

"And I have!" But there was one flaw..."Wait a minute, Paris is with B'Elanna Torres!"

"Oh yeah..........B'Elanna....."

At that moment, a Klingon dressed as a fairy comes dancing by them both. Janeway could of sworn it was B'Elanna....She turned to Q, who knew what the captain was going to ask.

"About her....well, after Tom Paris left her for Harry Kim, she was never the same. She now spends her time writing Vulcan poetry and reciting it in a Tinker Bell uniform. It's really popular in the lesbian part of San Francisco"

By this time, Kathryn was scratching her head. "Q, none of this makes any sense!!! Torres doesn't know a lick of Vulcan besides 'Ponn Farr', and she the last time she dressed like that was when she took ballet at five years old!!"

"And was expelled from the class for kicking her teacher."

"Yeah. Where's Tuvok?" Janeway looked around for her best friend.

"He couldn't make it, due to his new career."

"Which is...?"

"Well, after Voyager returned, Tuvok decided to study music. He heard about rock music was popular back in the day four hundred years ago. So he got a contract and now plays to sold out concerts in Risa. He also left his wife for the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaugther of Archer's First officer, aka T'Pol."

"Wow, that _is_ f*cked up."

"And he goes by name Kid Spock. Legally."

Q transported Janeway to Risa, where Tuvok-or, rather Kid Spock-was singing. There was another person on stage with him.

"Oh, did I mention the Doctor is part of Tuvok's group?"

At this point, Janeway threw her hands in the air in disgust. "I've seen enough. Take me back!!"

Q would not. "You haven't even seen Neelix's two wives!!! They're supermodels!!!

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Would you say this is worse than C/7?"

"YES!!!!"

At that moment, the two of them were back in her quarters. Q wiped his hands. "Well, that's the end of that chapter, now, I got to go!"

NOW, Janeway was really pissed. "You're not going anywhere!!! You said you were going to help me get Chakotay!!"

"No, I said I'd show you what was worse than C/7, to help you accept it!!"

"You ass!!" Kathryn looked around, but fortunately, there was no statues of any sort in the room, or they'd met the back of Q's head. However, Janeway was just close enough to kick him in the nuts again.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!! I know you're upset, but I'll make a wager-leave C/7 be, and I'll send _Voyager_ home right now!!"

Janeway paused. She could go home bitter or stay in the Delta Quadrant, and try to win the man she loved. Ah, decisions...Q leaned in closer. "You know, if you went home, you could get together with a real man...."

"Good point. Seven can have Chakotay-take me home!"

*****

Later on in the lives of Voyager's crew....

-Tom and B'Elanna got a house in the suburbs and raised three children, one of which looked a lot like Commander Tuvok.

-Captain Janeway went to the annual Starfleet Captain convention, and met Captain Picard. The began to date and shared a double wedding with Will and Deanna Riker.

-Tuvok went back to Vulcan and won first place in a city-wide Kal-Toh competition.

-Neelix published a cookbook, which sold millions on e-Bay. He was able to retire and live on Denobula, where he married five women.

-Against the Doctor's advise, Chakotay and Seven decided to do it before he was able to remove that thingy that suppressed her feelings. At the climax, Seven experienced a circuit overload and exploded. Chakotay was so distraught he committed Seppuku.

-The Doctor went on tour with some opera singers, and was never heard from again.

-And lastly, Harry Kim was promoted to Lieutenetant-5 years after Voyager's return :) He also was in a relationship with a very nice girl-till he learned the chick had a .....

_Well, that's it!!! G'nite!!!!!_


End file.
